Crystal Goddess
by K.Le-i-gh.B
Summary: The world was a mysterious place many years ago, very different. But what happened? Now days, Darien shields, highly renounced businessman finds himself constantly annoyed by a crystal goddess.
1. The Origin

**Crystal Goddess  
****Origin of the Crystal**

**By: Katie-Lee Brady**

**Summary:** The world was a mysterious place many years ago, very different. But what happened? Now days, Darien shields, highly renounced businessman finds himself constantly annoyed by a crystal goddess.

**Disclaimer:** I, Katie-lee do not own anything. I am simply telling a story that I thought of, using the characters from Sailor Moon. So please what ever you do… DO NOT sue!

**Genre:** Romance and Humour… ha-ha…

**Rating:** T – suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Chapter 1: **The Origin

_**+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+**_

Once upon a time, before the concept of time, there was a King. He was more of a tyrant than anything else; for he had seized control of the kingdom by force, not by legacy, or popularity.

The Kingdom was a peaceful place before he had come along, but as soon as he stormed through the gates of the city, and barged up to the palace, he took control and changed everything. He was known for his cruel ruling; he never looked after the people, or the lands, or anything, except for himself. Even when he found himself a bride, a bride that he loved through and through; to which he had a beautiful daughter too… he never changed. Many people thought she could break through his cold heart, and make him tender… but she never did… he never changed.

During his reign, in his evil doings, he had taken four dragons under his control; four of the most precious, and rare dragons alive. They were known as The Elemental Dragons; Air, Earth, Water and Fire. The dragons were heard to be hard to control, but for some reason they had submitted to the King, and helped him in his evil desires.

Although the people wanted to rid this Kingly Tyrant of their lands, they repented, for they had hoped that one day he would change… but mostly because his daughter was so loving and beautiful. The most beautiful, kind hearted woman they had ever seen. She was so much like her mother. Long silver locks with big silver eyes, and the fairest skin. Her father would lock her in the castle for no one else to see. But there were occasions when they had to step out to look upon their kingdom… and it was at this time where she would show her loving side and actually speak to the people against her father's wishes.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

"Hello," the Princess walked towards two small children, smiling. Her white dress was flying behind her as she walk through the soft breeze, "what are you names?" she asked bending down to their level when she reached them. He voice was sweet and welcoming.

The kids looked overwhelmed as they heard the soft voice approach them, "Thomas and this is my little sister Elle," the eldest of the two spoke strongly. Not once taking his eyes from the Princess's.

The Princess smiled even more warmly, "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you. I'm serenity." She held out her hand, offering them to take it in a shake.

"…" the kids didn't know what to do. This was the Princess and she was so warm and loving. But suddenly, the little girl, Elle, took hold of the Princesses hand, pulling towards her and hugging her.

Hugging the little girl back, the Princess let out a small giggle, "where are you parents?" she asked them as the little girl took a step back.

"They are out," the boy looked down, as if ashamed.

"And you two are here alone?" she gave him a shocked look; diverting her eyes between the two.

"Yes… it is the only way we will be able to eat tonight," the little girl spoke in a cracked voice. He cheeks were flushed, and small tears were beginning to pool in her eyes.

The Princess automatically grabbed the girl again and hugged her, "this life is so cruel… here," she let go of the girl as she poked around in her pockets and pulled out a small hanger chief. Gently unfolding it to reveal a handful of small colourful sweets, "take some," she insisted.

Both of the kids looked at each other and smiled, taking the Princesses sweets, "thank-you, Princess."

"Serenity, please," she laughed at the children. Watching then chew on them, "Yummy?" she inquired.

They both nodded vigorously.

"Thomas? Elle?" yelling came from afar. The voices were unknown… but one was deep, and the other feminine.

"Mother," the boy gasped. The boy grabbed hold of his sister he turned to the Princess, "we have to go. Thank you very much for you kindness."

"It's alright," the Princess smiled.

"What are you two doing here-" the parents said coming around the corner, but paused upon seeing the Princess. Automatically they bowed, "Princess… what a humble pleasure it is to see you here. How may we help you?" they said still bowing; their voices were quivering.

"Please, don't bow to me," Serenity stressed, taking a few steps towards them, "I was simply saying hello to my fellow community. You have adorable children, by the way. But they tell me that you have to work everyday just to feed… is this true?" she inquired; her voice questioning and curious.

The parents looked at each other, and then down at their children, "it is a simple daily necessity to live," they replied.

The Princess looked down at the pavement, "then please," she put a hand in her pocket, "take this as a humble gift," she pulled out a few gold coins from her pocket and pushed her hands towards the couple.

The parents gasped, and the children grabbed tightly on to their parents, "But Princess..." the mother was speechless; shocked by the Princesses actions; shaking her head in disbelief.

"We cannot," the father insisted speaking up.

"Please," Serenity insisted, wavering her hands towards them. "If not for me… then for the children," she looked at them, bending down to their level and placing her hands in theirs; folding the coins into their grasps.

They all gave her an intense look, "thank-you!" they nodded their heads, small tears coming from the corner of their eyes.

Serenity simply smiled, "please do take care."

"Serenity!" she heard her father calling for her.

"Sorry, but I must go," bowing her head lightly she turned form the couple and walked towards her fathers calling voice.

"Serenity!?" her father called again.

"Coming!" she replied, lightly running. As she came around the corner, her father looked very annoyed, awaiting her on the carriage.

"Where were you?" he inquired; his glance harsh and penetrating.

"I was just playing with some small children," she smiled.

"Serenity," he sighed, "how many times do I have to tell you? Please do not interact with the people. You will give them false hopes."

"I know father, but how do I give them false hopes? It's not like I promise them anything?" she did not understand anything her father ever said. She didn't understand her father at all.

"Just because Serenity," he turned towards the carriage driver, "Now let us go."

Serenity, once again, was left angered by her father. All her life, he had never gave her answers to her questions, and told her what to do… but most of all… he was too protective, like he was holding something, or keeping something against her.

With a nod the carriage left the small village and headed towards the last of the villages before home.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

"Excuse me," a peasant man came up to the King and Princess when they arrived at the last town. He was wearing rags, and was covered in mud.

"What do you want you, peasant?" the King replied, disgusted at the site in front of him.

"To pay my humble respects to the Princess," he tuned towards Serenity, bowing, "pleasure, Princess."

"Thank-you," she gave a small smile, "Is there anything you wanted to say?"

With a small nod, the mad started, "Our village is falling apart. The people are hungry. So many children are dying of starvation, and the old have no choice but to continue to work."

"What?" the Princess looked shocked; her voice was quiet as she took in what the man said. "What do you mean?" she gave a quick glance at her father.

"STOP THIS NOW!" the King intruded. "They are merely saying this because they know you are a very loving and kind woman. Now leave at once peasant!" he turned to Serenity, "they are trying to trick us, now let us go!"

"No, wait," the Princess said gathering courage, "why is this happening? I have seen this in all of the villages… what is going on father?" she looked at every one around them.

"They are simply un-respectful and want more," he father tried to grab her and take her away, but she resisted.

"Your father," the man started again, "has raised the taxes, taking many poor peoples money, and now refuses to give back when we are in need." The man's voice was strong and passionate. The Princess could not help but trust, and believe the man.

"Is this true father?" she turned from the man to her father; giving him a hard look.

"Of course not honey," he tried to convince her, "they merely envy us and our power. They will say anything."

"Then why do you continue to raise the taxes and take all of our food?" another person embraced their courage and asked.

"We are going!" the King grabbed Serenity's wrist and moved her towards the carriage.

"But father," she demanded, jerking her arm away from her fathers grip, "is what they say true?"

"Of course not, now get on," he motioned towards the carriage.

Her father was too demanding, and she knew not to get him angrier then he already was, so she followed her father onto the carriage, giving the village people one last sympathetic look.

When they were on the carriage, he told the driver to go straight to the castle and never stop.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+ **_

The carriage ride home was in complete silence.

When they got to the castle Serenity ignored her father and made her way straight into her bed chambers. On her balcony, where she glanced at all of the land in the kingdom, she couldn't help but think over what had happened. It all made sense, why every one was always sad, and in need of food and money.

"How could this happen?" she asked herself, pacing her balcony's length. "How could I have been so blinded to this?" she tuned into her bedroom. "Of course… father is a master of deceit… he had always made precautions so this would never happen…" She had taken two steps into her room, when a thought came to her. _'The dragons!'_

Hastily, she sped out of her room and made her way towards the dragons; making sure to stay out of her father's radar.

Once outside she ran towards the gardens and straight to the temple that lay in the middle of the grounds.

"How could you!" she yelled at the dragons as she opened the large temple doors. "How?!" she demanded again. Storming in, she stopped in the middle of the doorway and gave the dark space a hard glance.

"Princess," a smooth voice spoked as air swished around her dress; making it fly. Within moments a large, swift and agile creature appeared; just as amorphous as shifting clouds. The dragon flew down from the ceiling in a motion of air waves and appeared, showing its humble, flowing body of air.

"Air Dragon," Serenity nodded in respect and acknowledgement. The dragon hit the ground and stood at a stance in front of the Princess. Its head held high.

"What do we owe this pleasure?" another, stronger voice came. The ground was slightly shaking. Then another creature appeared from the ground this time; the creature had strong, tough brown skin that was all brawn. Unlike the Air Dragon, this one had a more bulky and solid body.

"Earth Dragon," she nodded again, "I wish to know of your plans." This time her voice held strong as she glanced between the two.

"And what plans would they be?" another voice was heard; with it came a hot breeze that washed past her. Following it, a creature appeared from the darkness; a fast and agile dragon that glowed red from thin air. It was a long dragon that had spikes along its back and large claws.

"Fire Dragon," again, another bow from Serenity, "I want to know what you and my father have planned!" standing patiently, she waited for their answer.

"And what if we say we have nothing planned?" a pool of mist swarmed the room. Behind the mist, the last of the dragons appeared in a ferocious wave of water; his body flexed around like air, but tough as rock. Slowly forming from the water, he stood at the side of the others; glistening as the blue crystal water does in the sun; glaring at the Princess.

"Water Dragon," another bow, "what do you mean there is no plan?" She raised her brow, her voice becoming furious. The dragons were known for their mind games and round about theories.

"We have no liege. Therefore we do not have plans with your father," the Fire Dragon spoke. His coat was glowing more bright; evidently getting frustrated by the Princess.

"Then why do you let him do what he's doing to our Kingdom?!" she demanded. She just felt like stomping her feet and throwing a tantrum, but she knew she had to be patient to get the answers she wanted.

"And what is that?" the Air Dragon moved from his spot and glided around Serenity where she stood. The air became crisp and the material of her dress played around her legs.

A small shiver was sent up her spine, "our Kingdom is dying. The people are restless… and if this continues to happen, than there will be nothing _to_ rule." Slowly her voice was conquered by sadness. The whole matter was depressing to her. She hated the sight of people dying, and suffering of fatigue. Plus the children today… she couldn't think of the kind of future they had in stall for them.

"Princess…" the Water Dragon started.

"Do you not have faith in your father?" the Earth Dragon finished.

"No," she instantly responded. "I have known this has gone on for awhile, but I had no proof. But in the village before… the people were so… devastated. Why do you let this happen? You are meant to be mighty Elementals… how is my father controlling you?"

"Your father does not control us!" the Fire Dragon entered the fight; his coat still glowing a bright red, "When your father met your mother, he changed slightly, and was turning into a good man… but after she died he was different… we hope he would once again change."

"We have always thought he would return back to back to the good man he was once beginning to turn into," the Air dragon stated; the air around paused.

"Well guess what?" the Princess said sarcastically, "he isn't going to change. He might be my father, but he is a cruel man and the land to his people is dying. He is continuously raising taxes, taking their foods… promising nothing…" tears were starting to boil at her brims.

"Is this true?" the Water Dragon asked as the heavy mist once again engulfed the room.

"Yes! See for yourselves!" she motioned towards the temple doors, "I release you from this temple!" she screamed to break the seal. Her father had taken precautions and locked the dragons in the temple.

As she said it, a huge wash of air zoomed past her out the door and the dragons went flying out. Serenity turned and stood at the doorway, looking up in the sky at the dragons flew around, looking at the destruction of the land her father had been doing. The air in the room once again moved, moving around her satin dress; making it flap in little ripples. At the same time it felt like it was getting hot and heavy, feeling the dragons get angry at what they saw.

"So will you please tell my why you have let my father go on for so long?!" she yelled to them, trying to keep her dress down from the violent weather that was beginning to happen from the dragons outburst of fury.

"We did not know," the Fire Dragon glowed even fiercer, obviously getting very angry.

"Your father has had us in that temple for so long… but we had no idea… this is… wrong… this is our mother…" the Earth Dragon was devastated. Small twitches were noticeable in his muscular frame.

"We must do something to save these people!" the Air dragon flew around… causing the air to move more violently.

"Please!" the Princess yelled, "can you not help?" she pleaded them.

"Go back into the castle Princess… we will do our work her," the Water Dragon assured her as his mist engulfed the whole sky; falling down into the Kingdom's cities.

"Very well," the Princess gave one last look towards the dragons and left, "please do what ever you can to bring life back to the people."

As soon as the dragons could sense the Princess was safe inside the castle walls, they begun to work together.

Since the Kingdom was placed on an island, The Fire Dragon started by heating the water until it was bubbling hot. The Water Dragon then came and lifted the water into the air. Since the Fire Dragon made the water hotter, it thinned out, and the Air Dragon was able to help guide the water; lifting the small island into the sky above the clouds. As the Water Dragon held the island in suspension, the Air Dragon created an invisible plate to place the island on. Once the island was in place, the Water Dragon covered the plate with fresh water for the people. The Fire Dragon then stopped heating the water and let the water cool down. While that was happening, The Earth Dragon came and made the island plush and green once again. Extending the lands and making more rivers and mountains for the people. Ensuring the island people to never have a drought, and ensuring it would always stay moist and fresh. There would never be anyone who would starve or go with out.

When they could hear, and feel the people's happiness, they made their way towards the castle.

"What have you done!" the King demanded as the dragons made their way near. He was furious. Standing upon the balcony to the main room; his hair was flapping in the wind as his spiritual energy became harsh and visible.

"I let the dragons free to make right your wrongs!" the Princess retorted. As soon as she got into the castle from setting the dragons free, her father had not stopped yelling at her.

"What wrongs!" her father boomed. Throwing his hands up in the air, where had he gone wrong?

"Mother was dying!" the Air dragon came zooming towards the two, sending waves of air towards the King, leaving him breathless.

"The people were dying," The Fire Dragon boomed as he heated things up.

"And without them looking after mother, she would die," The Water Dragon came into the fight. His ominous powers where making the clouds darken. Bringing with them thunder and lightening.

"What have you bee thinking, King!" the Earth Dragon demanded. They were all standing in mighty stances before the two.

"What have _I_ been thinking?" the King laughed in an ominous fake patronising laugh, "What have _you_ been thinking by staying by my side?" he retorted.

"You were a good man… now you only destroy…" the Water Dragon started, but the King silenced them by a wave of his hand.

"And what are you going to do?" he said with a callous voice, "nothing, to what I can see, for you will be locked in the four highest mountains to never be seen again!" he boomed as he lifted his hands to cast the spell over the dragons.

"Noooo…" The dragons roared as they begun to shrink into smaller versions of them selves. They then instantly shot off into four different directions where they were locked into mountains; never to be seen again.

"What have you done father?!" The princess yelled as tears streamed down her face. Devastated by what her father had done. "They had just saved our Kingdom from dying, and you do this! I do not understand!"

"Hush Serenity… I did this for us!" he tried to convince himself more then anything.

"_Us_?" she inquired, "how? When the Kingdom is dead, how are we meant to continue to survive?" she wanted to know.

Her father was rendered speechless. But he had caught a glimpse into Serenity's eyes, "now darling, please don't do anything rash."

"Rash? How do you figure? There is nothing I can do to change your mind… but maybe this way, you can see just what your evil doings have done… and maybe you might change."

"What are you doing Serenity?" her father demanded. There was an obvious cautious tone to his voice.

"You have pushed everything away, and now you will have nothing," she explained as she held her hands at her heart and closed her eyes. Thinking and wishing deeply, a bright light shone above her and the four spirits of the dragons came back; joining with her own spirit until they were a mere ball of light.

Slowly the King walked towards the ball of light and touched it. The light retracted and what fell into the King's hands was nothing more then a simple silver crystal ball. The only thing that held memory of his precious daughter, and the power he once had.

From that day on, he resigned from Kingship, and made the Kingdom a peaceful place; where there was no ruler… the people ruled themselves. He became a normal person… and everyone lived in harmony… learning to forgive the King for what his daughter had done.

But there was never a day were he didn't think of what he did… and one day it all got too hard for him, that he threw the last remaining remnants of his daughter away, into the sky. Hoping that one day she would return…

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Posted on**: 13th April 2008

**Edited:** 20th April 2008

Well… next chapter is going to be different. But hopefully you will all like my story. lol. I have some really good ideas for this story… so yeah. Please tell me what you think…

But I am not going to continue if no one reads… so yeah, tell me what you think.

Katie :)


	2. Finding her

**Crystal Goddess  
****Origin of the Crystal**

**By: Katie-Lee Brady**

**Summary:** The world was a mysterious place many years ago, very different. But what happened? Now days, Darien shields, highly renounced businessman finds himself constantly annoyed by a crystal goddess.

**Disclaimer:** I, Katie-lee do not own anything. I am simply telling a story that I thought of, using the characters from Sailor Moon. So please what ever you do… DO NOT sue!

**Genre:** Romance and Humour… ha-ha…

**Rating:** T – suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

_**A/N:**__ hey hey all, since I do not have the time to look through the beta readers, if you are interested, please do not be afraid to ask! lol, it would be muchly appreciated, thanks._

**Chapter 2: **Finding her

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Previously**: Princess Serenity helped the people of her Kingdom by setting the four dragons free…. But upon doing so, her father was angered and locked the dragons in four mountains. This outraged the Princess, and with all her power, she set the dragons free, and with theirs, and her our spirit, she made sure her father learnt a lessen by disappearing… leaving only a small, round silver crystal.

_**+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+**_

"But there was never a day were he didn't think of what he did… and one day it all got too hard for him, that he threw the last remaining remnants of his daughter away, into the sky. Hoping that one day she would return…" Slowly the old lady closed the book cover.

"That was such a sad, yet happy story," the little boy announced, slowly snuggling into his bed cover.

"Yes, my little Darien," the old lady ruffled his hair as she got up from the edge of his bed to put the book back on the shelf.

"Will you read it again, grandma?" he inquired as she placed it on the shelf.

She laughed, "Not tonight." He then turned back to Darien.

"Do you think she will ever return?"

"Darien, it is only a story," his grandmother reminded him; sitting back down on the bed.

"But grandpa said… that—"

"Hush," his grandma hushed him by placing a pinger over his lips, "it was a simple gem your grandfather owned, nothing magical about it. Now rest. I will see you in the morning."

"Alright," the boy groaned as he turned on his side, "good night."

"Night," with that she kissed him on the cheek and got off his bed. Walking over to his door she turned off the light and Little Darien went to sleep.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

_Beep – beep – beep – _the alarm clock continued to buzz.

"Arrggghh…" the man groaned, feeling around to shut the alarm clock off. Looking at the clock it read '7:00' am. "Today's the day," he whined as he moved his female companions arm away from himself as he got out of bed. "Tanya?" he shock her, trying to wake her. Once he got a groan out of her, he moved towards his bathroom.

Once in his bathroom he couldn't help but glance at himself. He had ebony black hair, midnight blue eyes, and a nice, tanned, lean muscular body. "How have I let myself get this way?" he motioned towards his bags and unshaven face.

Moving towards the shower he kept thinking back over the past week. His grandmother had been his whole life, and suddenly she died. Leaving everything to him. They were each others only family, and now he was alone. And today was the day when he was to visit the lawyers and retrieve everything his grandmother left him.

He got out of the shower and dried up, getting dressed in one of his famous black pinstriped suits. Quickly combing his hair, he made his way into his room and noticed the female was gone. He then put his shoes on and made his way into his kitchen.

When he rounded into his Kitchen, his female companion was standing at the bench waiting for the coffee to roast.

"Tanya? What are you still doing here?" he inquired as he walked towards her.

"Oh, Darien, you scared me," she gave a small smile, "I thought we could have breakfast together."

"No, Tanya. I do not have time for this. Please go," Darien sounded inpatient.

"Well, will you call me?" she asked in a small voice.

"Sure," Darien tried to give her a smile.

Tanya stood there for a moment, "do you want my number?" she raised a brow.

"Yeah, sure, writing it down here," he passed her a piece of paper that was lying on the bench.

Darien watched as she wrote her number down, "here," she gave a small smile as she left the kitchen. Within seconds he heard the front door open and close.

With a sigh he moved towards the coffee maker and poured himself a glass. With another sigh, he finished the glass, put it in the dishwasher, and left the house. Moving towards his garage, he hopped into his car and drove off.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+ **_

'8:45am' the car clock read as he pulled into the car garage at his lawyers firm. Making his way towards the building, he could feel all of the emotions he had been building up let loose. His grandma had looked after him since he was small, and in which time his grandpa had also passed away. So it was him and his grandma for so many years, and now she was gone. Leaving Darien the last of the Shields.

Once he entered the building, he went straight towards the elevators. He had entered this building many times, but none for what he was there for now. As a business man he was required to maintain all business activities and ensure they were all legal. But this time he was here for other matters other then business.

Once they elevator came to its stop, he walked towards the assistants desk. "I am here to see Mr. Tutsunagi. I have an appointment."

"Okay," the woman looked at him. She had long chocolate brown locks with big hazel eyes. Her name badge read 'Elle'. "I will look it up Mr?"

"Shields, Darien Shields."

The woman then recognised him, "sorry Mr shields, I should have known better. You are always here every year," she gave a warm smile. "I'll tell him you're here."

Darien gave a short nod as he watched her dial the intercom. Patiently he waited as she got off.

"You may go in. He is with no clients."

"Thank-you, Elle," he gave a dazzling smile towards her.

As he entered the doors to his lawyer's office, he found Mr. Tutsunagi waiting for him. He was a man in his early 40's with dark hair that was showing signs of grey. His eyes were nice green and his skin was starting to wrinkle.

"Ah, Mr. Shields, a pleasure it is too see you," he held out his hand.

"Mr. Tutsunagi," Darien shook his hand.

"Can I offer you a drink of something?"

"No, I just want to get this over and done with," Darien replied as he got his hand back.

"Okay then, take a seat," Mr. Tutsunagi offered as he took his seat. "I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Thank-you. But if we could, can we please get down to business. What did my Grandmother Agnes leave me?" Darien was known for not having patience.

"Very well," Mr. Tutsunagi replied as he grabbed a file from his desk drawer. "Six months ago, Agnes came in here, so since everything is fresh, it should be easy to get to everything she has left for you."

"What do you mean? I know what is left to me… I am all that she had left. And there I know there is nothing there that can held from me," Darien replied confused.

"Well, technically, there is."

"What?"

"Agnes had a box, within the Pandora Bank. Depending on what her protocols where, you might be held from getting into them for awhile. But that is why we are here today. To discuss all of your grandmothers accounts and her will."

Darien sighed, "Fine… continue. What did she say in her will?"

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

After three hours in his lawyer's office, Darien left with a single key. During the meeting all bank founds where made through wire transactions, and everything else was already sent to him; like ownership statements and papers.

But the key he was given belonged to the box his grandmother had at the Pandora Bank.

When he was successfully in his car, all he could think of was what would be in there.

When he approached the bank, his heart rate started to jump. It was frustrating him. Him and Agnes had no secrets, so why would she take out a box with out his acknowledgment? There were so many questions.

"Hi, I am Darien Shields. I was told to could come here and retrieve something from my grandmother's box," Darien walked straight up to the receptionist's desk.

"Umm… what was the name the box was under? And do you have the box number and key?" the receptionist asked in a nosily voice.

"Umm, Agnes Anna Shields. Box number 2509, and I have the key," he smiled back to the woman.

"May I ask why you are here, and not Mrs. Shields?" she raised a brow.

"She pasted away. I am merely picking up what is rightfully mine."

"Oh, okay then. One moment while I pull up the files then." After a few moments, the receptions look back at Darien. "Mr Nadu here will take you to your box," she motioned towards a man standing behind him.

"Thank-you," he answered as he followed the gentle man away from the crowned lobby into a quiet hallway.

"Now, what will you being doing with the box?" the man asked as they walked.

"What do you mean?" Darien inquired.

"Will you be simply emptying it, keeping it?"

"Oh, umm… I dunno. I was going to check it, then decide from there."

"Very well," the man said as he stopped in front of an iron gate. "Now what was the name and number?"

"Agnes Anna Shields, box number 2509."

"Yes, it's in the third sections. But before you can enter, there is a password."

"What do you mean?" Darien furrowed his brows.

"It is said, that if someone comes here looking for the box with out her, then they have to answer the password."

"Answer? Is there a question?"

"No, more like a hint, Mr. Shields."

"Okay then, can I have the hint?"

"Certainly; it is a woman of dream and story. That is all there is."

"…" Darien turned to the side in thought, _'woman of dream and story… what woman? Of what dream and story? A dream woman in a story? Or a story with a dream woman…' _he kept thinking to himself.

"Do you have your answer yet Mr. Shields?" the gentleman asked.

"Is that all there is?"

"Yes. But I remember her coming in; she said you would instantly know this. She said something about a tale… I dunno." The man continued to look at the computer.

"Serenity!" Darien busted out. He didn't know why, but it was the first name that came to his head.

"Excuse me"

"The password, Serenity," he restated with confidence. Realising where he had known the name from.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Very well. This way then," the man guided Darien from the computer through the iron gates and down a hallway till they came to a third offshoot. From there the guard walk further down and stopped at another gate. "In here is your box. Do you have your key?"

"Yes," Darien got out the key.

"There is a table in there. If you need me I will be at the gate. He then turned his back from Darien and stood at the gate.

Darien, on the other hand, searched for the box. Once he found it, he couldn't help but stare at the size. It would have been at least 30" x 20". Taking the key he inserted it, and with a small click he grabbed the handle of the box and pulled it out of the wall. It was a long box, but once he pulled it out, he found it rather heavy. _'What is in here?_' he thought to himself.

As he placed the box on the desk, he inserted the key into the top lock. Again, with a small click, he lifted the lid up. Inside the box there were random papers, packages… that all seemed to be put into in a rush. Slowly picking through it, Darien realised they were all of his grandmother's ownership papers, and back up files to things. There were also some papers that belonged to his grandfather, and also a book. But also amongst the mess, he came across, near the bottom; there was a small yellow square package. On it, there was a little note, _"Darien, your grandfather wanted you to have this."_

He picked it up and automatically put it into his coat pocket, _'later,'_ he announced as he put everything back into the box, leaving it till next time. "Umm, Mr Nadu was it, I am finished here."

The man turned towards Darien and saw he had already put the box away, "very well, this way," he motioned back down the hallway.

"I would like to keep the box," Darien announced.

"Very well. Would you like to change the name and change the protocol, or keep it all the same?"

"I would like to keep it the same, thank-you."

"Very well," the man nodded, "have a good day sir," he answered as they came to the entrance.

"Thank-you," Darien replied as he left the Banks building.

Back in his car, the clock read '2:40pm'. '_What am I going to do for the rest of the day??'_ he thought to himself. '_Sleep!_' with that he put the car in gear, and headed home. He lived 20 minutes out of the city in a quiet little neighbourhood. He closest neighbour lived three blocks away, just the way he liked it. He wasn't a man that enjoyed large crowds and busy anything. He liked his quietness, and personal time. So a house away from civilisation was perfect for him.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

When Darien arrived home, he went straight into his lounge room and put his big screen TV on. Once he found a channel, he pulled off his coat and dropped in on of his couch, but as it dropped down, he heard the clunk form the package inside. Automatically he bent down and retrieved it.

Holding the package in his hands, he took a seat on his sofa and looked at it. _'Grandfather wanted me to have this, huh?'_ with that in mind he removed the yellow paper and revealed a black jewellery case. Popping the lid open, he saw a small, round crystal ball inside. _'A silver crystal?'_ he thought to himself.

Surprised to see it, he noticed the peace of paper that was also shoved inside the case.

"_Dearest Darien,_

_Upon reading this, I will be dead, but I want you to have faith. I know your grandmother had told you a million times it was just story… but this is one of kind, and even a gypsy woman shivered at the touch of it. So now it is your turn to protect the crystal, making sire the Princess is safe, for when she arises, she will need to be taken care of._

_You grandfather."_

"The story?" he said out loud, "so you are the last remnants of the Princess huh?" he looked at the crystal with a raised brow. The subject was laughable. It couldn't have been true. There was no chance.

Although Darien's tried to laugh it off, there was something in the back of his mind telling him it could be real. Trying to dismiss it all, he thought back of his Grandmother and grandfather.

Somehow the thought brought a small tear from Darien's eyes. Ashamed of himself, he stood up, but as he did, a single tear dropped onto the crystal. He then rubbed the crystal clear of his tear and put in down on his coffee table. Leaving the room towards the kitchen, he felt a small shiver throughout his body.

Once he grabbed a glass of water, and wiped away his tears, he went back into his lounge room, but stopped at the threshold. For there on his coffee table, the crystal sat shining. Shining as bright as a star.

"What the—" but he couldn't finished his sentence, for the crystal lifted into the air in the room started to change. It was windy in the room, but the wind was strong and dominating, while at other times it would be like fire… then go as cold as ice. It was unbearable, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

"_Darien…_" he heard a low, soft feminine voice call out to him.

Slowly, and without reason, he walked towards the crystal, letting the glass in his hand fall to the ground. Slowly, he reached up for the crystal, and then all of a sudden, there was a heavy, unexpected weight in his grasp. As he looked closely, the light faded and he was staring into a pair of silver eyes…. It was at that moment when everything went black.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Posted on**: 15th April 2008

**Edited on**: 20th April 2008

_**A/N:**__ memeber, if your interested in being a Beta reader, it'd be muchly appreciated :P_

Katie :)


	3. The Meeting

**Crystal Goddess  
****Origin of the Crystal**

**By: Katie-Lee Brady**

**Summary:** The world was a mysterious place many years ago, very different. But what happened? Now days, Darien shields, highly renounced businessman finds himself constantly annoyed by a crystal goddess.

**Disclaimer:** I, Katie-lee do not own anything. I am simply telling a story that I thought of, using the characters from Sailor Moon. So please what ever you do… DO NOT sue!

**Genre:** Romance and Humour… ha-ha…

**Rating:** T – suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

**Chapter 3: **The Meeting

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Previously**: We meet Darien shields. He had gone to his lawyers to talk about his grandmothers will, but left with a single key. The key belonged to a box at a bank, inside which he found a package. A package that contained a small round silver crystal.

_**+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+- o0o0o0o0o0o -+-+-+**_

Once he grabbed a glass of water, and wiped away his tears, he went back into his lounge room, but stopped at the threshold. For there on his coffee table, the crystal sat shining. Shining as bright as a star.

"What the—" but he couldn't finished his sentence, for the crystal lifted into the air in the room started to change. It was windy, but the wind would be strong and dominating, while at other times it would be like fire… then go as cold as ice. It was unbearable, but he couldn't move, no matter how hard he tried.

"_Darien…_" he heard a low, soft feminine voice call out to him.

Slowly, and without reason, he walked towards the crystal, letting the glass in his hand fall to the ground. Slowly, he then reached up for it, and then all of a sudden, there was a heavy, unexpected weight in his grasp. As he looked closely, the light faded and he was staring into a pair of silver eyes…. It was at that moment when everything went black…

"Argh!" Darien moaned as consciousness came back to him. "Wha…" he tried to ask himself as he rubbed his eyes. As he tried to sit up, he realised there was an unknown weight on top of him. Opening his eyes wide with shock he just stared.

There, sitting atop him, was a beautiful maiden. She had long silver locks that fell from her face atop her shoulders and around her body that was sitting, more like straddling him at his waste. He couldn't help but notice her long, creamy legs that were very visibly noticeable.

'_What am I doing?'_ he thought to himself, _'I don't even know her._' So getting the thoughts out of his mind he looked up and met her eyes; it was at that moment when he froze. They were the same pair of eyes he last remembered seeing; the same shimmering silver pair that shocked him so much that he fainted. But these ones were different. They were wide and showed fear.

It was at this moment when Darien realised he wasn't breathing. So much of a move and he was afraid she would run and hide. So he paused with his hands at either side of his face staring at the goddess atop him. But as he did he noticed that her eyes become more confident as she roamed him face, body, and then to her surroundings.

While she was fixated on the room around her, he took a further glance at the goddess. Sizing her up, he would have put her at 5 foot 9; just at his shoulders. He also noticed that she had a very slim, straight nose and high cheek bones that made her face a circular shape. Her lips full and skin cream and clear of any imperfection. He moved down and noticed she was wearing nothing but a thin, white satin dress that was overly revealing due to the cold air that was around. Her arms and legs also had goose bumps on them, but she was too fixated on her surroundings to even realise. She looked intrigued; as if she had never seen such things before.

Darien made a small coughing sound to capture her attention, but it was to no avail. "Excuse me?" he said in his new found voice. It sounded strained and croaky, but still, she didn't hear. She was too absorbed in discovering new things. Slowly with a shaky hand, he grabbed her shoulder, "excuse me?" again he sounded hoarse.

In a jerk, the goddess turned her head towards him and scrambled back; using her feet to push her back away from Darien; her eyes never leaving his. Her chest was breathing hard; cascading in and out.

Darien swallowed and tried to speak, but nothing came out; this happened for another several times. They just sat there frozen, staring at each other. Her muscles never once relaxed from their tensed position; her eyes never leaving his. "I'm not going to hurt you," he slowly spoke, hoping she wouldn't run and hide.

Surprisingly, she just looked at him. Her eyes still wide in shock and body pushed up against the wall to keep their distance.

"Do you understand me?" he raised both his brows, hoping she would react, but still, she remained silent. Slowly he put a hand to his head and rubbed his forehead. Leaning against the other arm, he sat up.

"Do you speak English?" he then asked as he let his hand and head drop; already knowing that she would not answer.

After a moment of sitting there and watching him ask her questions, she could only come up with one conclusion. He was definitely not dangerous, but still. Since she could feel some what safe, she let the tension out of her body and gave him a weird look, "If you mean this weird language you're speaking, then yes!" she said in a rather board tone; what was she to say? He thought she was dumb, _'do you understand me? Do you speak English?_' what did he take her for? A dummy? "By the way, where am I?" she then decided to ask to break the ice; looking back around the room. It was a beautiful room. The colours were gorgeous creams and browns. There was a picture like thing that flashed colours of different things randomly; weird looking benches that were made out of material. Plus the room was covered in a very large piece of fur. All in all, the room was very unfamiliar to her, and everything was new looking.

'_That's some pretty quick mood changing happening right there_,' Darien noticed to himself as he looked at her with amazement. One moment she was absorbed on her new surroundings, scared because he made a move, and now she wanted to know where she was as if nothing before had happened.

"Arrgh…" Darien groaned. _'The woman is a strange one!'_ he thought as he looked around his apartment, and noticed for the first time, his coffee table was smashed and he was laying on half of it; it was also at this time he realised the pain in his lower back. _'Grrr,'_ he growled to himself. Slowly his head rose back up to the goddess, "How about your name first," he suggested as he got up with great difficulty from the ground and found him self supporting himself by holding onto his couch.

The goddess slowly followed his actions and got up from the ground; but maintained their distance. "Serenity," she said with conviction, "Princess Serenity of the Saint Luna Kingdom; island on the pacific coast of the Mediterranean." She stood with her shoulders back, chin held high and glaring at him with superiority.

"Uh-huh," Darien looked at her as if she was a joke, "and let me guess, you came out of that…well the crystal I had?" he raised a brow. He understood that she must have appeared somehow, but the crystal was a bit… unrealistic. And the last time he had a drink was two nights ago and he wasn't on any drugs… so maybe it was all this emotion of his since his grandmother died?

"Hmm…" she put a finger to her chin, "I guess… I dunno what happened to me, but I must thank-you if it was you who set me free," she gave him a smile.

Darien just looked at her; eyes wide and mouth agape. "…" he was speechless. _'Maybe she did come from the crystal?'_ he thought to himself, _'don't be absurd Darien! It's not possible… no such thing!'_ he continued to look at her.

"Hmm," she put her finger back on her chin, "the last thing I remember was being really mad at my father, and sealing myself and the spirits of the four dragons in a crystal… and now here I am… ha-ha," she laughed at her memory, "funny, but true," she finished with a smile.

"So… you coming… from that," he swallowed, "the crystal… was NOT, my imagination?" he asked pathetically. _'Okay! This is just too much. Darien, there is no such thing as people coming out of crystals… no such thing,'_ he tried to reassure himself.

Serenity just looked at him, "uh-huh," she nodded her head.

"Okay…" he let a deep breath out, "I need to… go," he said as he supported himself out of his lounge room into his kitchen, "what have you gotten yourself into?" he said out loud to himself.

Serenity watched him leaving and immediately jumped to follow him. She was in a new place; of which she didn't know anything, and he was at least talking to her. So she figured she would stay with him. "What do you mean?" she said surprised as she followed him out of the room. Excited to see more, but curious to know more.

Darien continued to shake his head as he made his way into his kitchen. He honestly didn't know what to think anymore. Maybe he was still unconscious and was dreaming all of this. Or he must have hit his head pretty bad.

Since he wasn't answering her, she was going to have a go at him, but the subject left her mind, "What are you doi… ohh… what is this room?" Serenity asked like a three year old child; running straight past Darien into the room to look at everything, "what _is_ all this stuff?"

"It is none of your business, and this is the Kitchen," he replied, "what are you doing?" he looked as if he was taken back.

She was in the kitchen refrigerator pulling stuff out, smelling it, "What is all this?" she turned back to him.

"Food, you know the stuff you eat?"

"…" she put her head down; putting the container in her hand back in the refrigerator, she closed the door and backed away from the kitchen, "so this place is where you go to… eat?" she mumbled, head still down.

"Yeah… are you alright?" he took a step forwards. She looked as if she was going to break into tears… but he also didn't know her, so anything was possible.

"Yeah," she used the back part of her hand to dry the small tears that started to consume her eyes, "I am perfectly fine," she tried to smile.

"Then why is the subject of food so emotional to you?" he suddenly asked. Even though it wasn't any of his business… he had never seen anyone so emotional to food, so it was a curious topic for him.

"Have you ever locked yourself in a crystal?" she looked at him, her voice small.

"Umm… I can't say I have," he tried to smile.

"Well you can no longer eat! You go immortal. So food is no longer a necessity to live," she almost cried again.

"Well, to what I hear now days anyone would do anything to got immortality."

"You don't understand," she stressed to him, "When I was alive, I loved food! Anything, I would eat it! But now I can no longer eat… I can no longer do anything that resembled my old life…" she broke out in tears.

"I'm sure it's not as bad as it seems… You have only been out of that crystal for what? Not even 1 hour. Who knows, you may be able to do all that stuff again now," he gave her a reassuring smile.

Serenity continued to look down, her voice as soft as a whisper, "you don't understand," she raised her head to his, "When I did this to myself… I knew I would no longer be alive," she looked back down to the ground, "I practically killed myself."

"Then how come you're standing right here in front of me?" Darien gave her an awkward glance. _'Okay… I am definitely hallucinating! This is sooo a dream! You are going to wake up any minute now!' _There was no way a dead girl was standing in front of him! There was just NO WAY!

"Because… to the world I am a ghost, but since you set me free… you are the only one who can see me," she glanced back up at him, her voice becoming stronger. "Although I can not offer much… I can offer you three wishes…" she tried to smile.

"So… you're like my very own personal stalker ghost genie?" he laughed, "Seriously though? How does this work? Your dead… me seeing you… and whatever."

Serenity was standing at the table and took a seat, "I thought my father would have set me free… but obviously I was mistaken…" she swallowed, "I just wanted to know how my father really felt… but obviously he didn't love me enough."

"How was your father going to set you free?" He then asked quietly. Honestly, what was to think? He set her free somehow… and now he is the only one who could see her. But he must admit, he was taking this whole situation pretty calmly.

"My actions were to make my father see what he had lost… that maybe he had some sort of emotions… but he never showed them… instead he threw me away… hoping out of sight out of mind…"

Darien looked at her. He could see the tears dropping from her face onto her lap. Obviously this topic was causing her grief, and was hard on her, so he lifted the conversation, "how old are you anyways?" He quickly asked in a new, happier tone.

Serenity looked at him wiping the tears away, "hmm… well… I was 21, but I do not know how long I have been in that crystal," she tried to laugh. "Who are _you_, anyways?" she paused, raising a brow.

"Well," Darien cleared his throat, "I am Darien Shields. I am 26 and I work in a bank as the CEO of the corporate board…" He paused. The look on her face was unmistakeable; she had no idea what he was saying. "A bank is where people put money to save, invest whatever… A CEO is a Chief Executive Officer, I have several subordinate officers, and I am in charge of reporting all management actions to the board of directors. The board of directors are part of the corporate board… each representing something important," he stopped. It was all new to her, and he had no idea of she understood or not. "You know what? Don't worry. Just call me Darien," he smiled.

Serenity gave a small nod, "alright, Darien."

In the awkward moment, Darien took the chance to do what he originally came there to do. He grabbed a glass from the cupboard, filled it up with water and went back to the cupboard for pain relievers.

"What's that?" serenity looked at Darien with interest as she watched him with complete concentration.

"It's just some stuff to relieve pain," he answered after he took the small tablets and swallowed them down with the water.

"Oh…" she looked at him, still confused.

"You do not understand, do you?" he raised a brow to her.

Serenity just looked at him, "nope!" shaking her head slightly.

"Okay," he sighed again. His head was bent down as he stood at the counter.

Serenity suddenly jumped at a thought, "why are you holding yourself at your waist?" she tilted her head to the side for an added affect. "Is that were your 'pain' is?"

Darien slowly raised his head, "Yeah. something like that," he tried to smile, "When you come out of nowhere and made me unconscious, I fell onto my coffee table and hurt myself."

"OH…" she smiled, "so that's why you're taking these… 'Pain relievers'," she giggled softly; she understood.

"Yes," Darien returned the smile. For some reason she make him smile with out trying, and Darien didn't like it one bit… he had a reputation to maintain. But maybe it was because he felt sorry for her that he tried to maintain his impatient temper and coldness.

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

"So… how long are you planning on staying here for?" Darien asked her.

After getting his tablets, he made him way back into his lounge room and took a seat. Serenity taking a seat opposite, she stared at him as he tried to relax.

"… What do you mean?" she asked him. She was a bit confused… maybe he didn't fully understand. She was a ghost that only he could see. She is offering him three wishes… and upon all that, she was there to help him work out his problems… there is a reason why things happen… and there was a reason why he set her free.

"Well, I set you free from your crystal cage… so now you are free…" he took a moment to look at her, "so no offence, but why are you still here?"

"Hmm… you do not like my presence?" she raised a brow.

"No, not really," he smiled, "I like my solitude."

"Well," Serenity smiled, "I am here until you have figure out how to get rid of me!" she almost laughed. She knew how he could get what he wanted… but she didn't like his attitude much. "It's a lesson you have to learn and figure out yourself!" she smiled.

Darien just looked at her, "a lesson?"

"Yes… there is a reason why everything happens…" she almost laughed again. She loved knowing this was going to be fun, "so you have to figure this all out yourself."

"Your smiling," he noticed, "you know how… tell me," he demanded.

"No!" she retorted, "you have a bad attitude, and you need to do this yourself or you are not going to learn!" she paused, "and besides, it's against the rules for me to help you," she smiled.

"The rules? What rules?" Darien asked quickly as the words sunk in. he didn't like this one bit… and already he had a feeling his whole life was about to get turned upside down.

"It's alright," Serenity reassure, "it's just the beginning of our beautiful relationship."

"You're going to be the last of me," Darien said as he let his head drop back onto the couch and tried to shut everything out. She was hiding something… and until he figured that out… she was going to be his personal stalker… _'This is going to be fun!_' he thought to him self, _'being harassed and annoyed by a ghost!'_

_**+-+-+-+-+- 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 -+-+-+-+-+**_

**Posted on**: 25th April 2008

**A/N:** I swear, I didn't mean for this chapter to take soo long. But hopefully you can understand my position. I am in my last year of school and above all, school work comes firsts! Hopefully the next chapter wont take so long :P till then.

Katie :)


End file.
